


No Blues for These Boys

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3.14 coda, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the governor leaves, Danny and Steve celebrate Danny's good news.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Blues for These Boys

"I thought that guy would fucking never leave."

"Danny, a little respect please. That _guy_ was the governor."

“I don’t give a damn,“ Danny says jabbing his finger into the air all emphatic and indignant. "On this night-this night when I just heard the second best news of my life, _he_ is not the one I want around.”

“Oh really? So who _is_?”

“I’m pretty sure you know.”

“Humor me.”

They’re into their second six-pack which explains the slightly slurred quality of Danny’s voice when he answers, “Who I want around tonight is my fucking _fantastic_ character witness, my _’good friend_ ’, my so hot in his dress blues-that-are-really-black, partner.”

“So hot in his dress blues?”

“You heard me.”

"That I did,” Steve says as he sets his beer bottle down and turns so he can see Danny’s face–so his eyes can study that mouth he wants to ravage and then travel down to that tempting patch of hair peeking out of his shirt. When he looks back up at Danny there's a naughty gleam in his eyes. “You know what?”

“What?”

“I’m thinking you and I better move this inside.”

Danny squirms, inhaling deeply, instantly knowing where _this_ is going. “Inside?” he asks. “Sure, yeah… okay.”

Suddenly his poor dick is pressing almost painfully against his zipper.

It’s not a predicament he’s unused to.

They stand up and head for the house-Steve’s arm draped over Danny’s shoulders and his lips pressing against Danny’s ear saying all kinds of filthy wonderful things. It’s a testament to the shape they're in that they make it into the house and up the stairs without tripping-what with Steve’s tongue flicking at Danny’s ear and his hand sliding down the neck of his shirt. As soon as they get to the bedroom they kick off their shoes and dive for the bed. Steve takes charge-positioning Danny in the exact middle. Sounding surprisingly serious he straightens and says, “You Detective Williams have on way too many clothes.”

“I’m guessing that’s not going to be a problem for very long.

“No it is not.”

Swear to God, Danny no longer makes fun of naval training. It’s close to miraculous how fast Steve proceeds to strip him, working on his buttons and belt simultaneously, tugging off his pants,boxers and socks the same way.

“There,” Steve says, shirking off his own clothes even faster, “that’s better.”

Danny can’t resist, “So is _this_ the way a detective in Hawaii dresses?”

“ _This_ is the way a detective in Hawaii who wants me to fuck him dresses.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

Talk about throwing down the gauntlet.

Steve slides between Danny’s legs wedging them open with his knees and then after flashing a sly smile, ducks his head down and proceeds to use that well trained mouth of his to do unspeakable things to Danny’s dick.

Talk about sweet agony.

Steve is a man on a mission. He sucks and nibbles his way all the way down Danny’s cock and then back up again. He even hums a few times-he's so happy. _Hums!_ Danny twists and hisses but it pretty much does no good; Steve's got him expertly pinned. Oh, and Steve's tongue? Well it should be a registered weapon the way he uses it- laving and probing Danny’s slit like he's going after hidden treasure.

No surprise, Danny is starting to come unhinged. Not that anyone could blame him. McGarrett knows his buttons way too well; knows that doing what he’s doing right now always sends a wickedly wonderful sensation straight to Danny’s balls. Mercilessly, Steve keeps it up until Danny makes a helpless, whimpering noise.

“What’s wrong D?”

“Stop. You... you’re killing me.”

Always open to re-directs Steve sits back on his haunches, licking his lips, “Well in that case, I better change things up a bit.”

Time for round two.

It’s like Danny’s a rag doll the way Steve suddenly grabs his knees and presses them back. “God I love your ass, Danny. Stay just like that,” he growls reaching over him to get lube from the bedside table.

Of course Danny can’t resist, grabbing that incredible cock of Steve’s and giving it a few loving strokes. Steve hisses and presses into his hand, freezing for just a second to savor how damn good it feels. The sight of him, paralyzed by what he’s doing nearly blows Danny away. Sometimes just the realization that he’s sharing the same air with this buff, buck-naked, stand-up SEAL makes him have to pinch himself. “That feel good, babe?” he asks, loving the look on Steve’s face.

“Ye…ah, ohhh yeah." Then Steve catches himself and pats Danny's hand away, "Come on. Careful. Little Stevie’s got important work to do.”

As soon as Danny reluctantly lets him go, Steve settles back between his legs, quickly getting to work drizzling lube over his fingers. “Pull your knees back,” he tells Danny as he reaches toward him.

Even before he's touched, Danny groans. He knows how good Steve is at this; how diligent he’ll be about prepping him-how it’ll feel so damn good he’ll have to fight not to come before the main event.

“That’s it,” Steve purrs, concentrating as intently as Danny’s ever seen him. His fingers are incredibly gentle at first, smoothing and circling over their target with no pressure. Just when Danny thinks that’s about to change, Steve surprises him by veering off course to caress Danny’s balls and stroke his cock.

“Oh shit… so good,” Danny groans.

“And gonna get better,” Steve murmurs, keeping his palm cupped around Danny’s ball sack while he gently presses his thumb inside him.

“Ohhhh….yeah. So good.”

“That’s it D, open up for me.”

_Gladly._

Danny’s already panting; his cock is going crazy. He wants Steve inside him-wants that sleek long dick of his pounding against his sweet spot and sending him into orbit. He wants it now. “Come on… enough,” he whimpers.

“Shh, patience. I’m gonna fuck you hard tonight-I want you ready.”

Okay, when Steve talks like that and looks like that? Well it totally kills Danny. He grabs his knees and pulls them back spreading his legs wider, displaying himself as wantonly as he can. Swear to God, any one else would give in and just fuck him. He knows it probably won’t work with Steve-that he’ll take his sweet time. He can’t help it, though, he has to try.

“Impatient, a little?” Steve laughs and then, evil bastard that he is, hooks his thumb to prod a familiar spot up inside Danny.

“Oh God!” Clear fluid spurts out of Danny’s cock-anyone who didn’t know him would think he’d lifted off too early. Steve knows better. “That a boy,” he says, rubbing his other thumb in the goo until it’s coated and then sinking it into Danny. He can feel Danny’s ass pulsing around his thumbs. He glances up to be sure everything's okay. “Deep breath, babe,” he says, worried he might have seen a wince. When Danny inhales he gently pulls his thumbs apart-stretching him open, making him groan and try to twist away even though he can’t. “I got you-that’s it, take it,” Steve murmurs, kneading Danny’s ass with his hands while his thumbs do their work.

Okay this is absolute torture. Danny can’t believe how hard he’s getting just from what Steve’s doing to his ass. His poor dick aches ; so do his balls. He’s getting close to desperate. “Steve, please, I’m… g…good, I’m ready,” he begs.

"Yes you are,” Steve answers.

_I am?_

Knowing what’s about to happen-seeing Steve shift positions makes Danny’s cock rut wildly in the air. Funny thing, Steve’s does the same thing, which makes him chuckle and smile at Danny. A look passes between them; a different kind than any of the others tonight. It’s intense like the others but it’s charged with something that's not arousal. What they are about to do is make love-to be connected in the most intimate way two people can connect. The reality stuns them for a second. It’s not for the first time either. They know this thing they have is special.

It’s a short lived lull, of course, broken off when they look away, both of them ready to let arousal re-take the reins. None the less it happened.

They know.

“Give me these,” Steve growls, grabbing Danny’s ankles. “You ready?”

“God yes.”

Steve’s expression turns deadly serious. He takes a deep breath, expanding his sculpted chest, holding the breath until a vein on the side of his neck pops out.

Seeing him like that, towering over him scares Danny for a second. He closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and then another. He knows what he has to do; knows to relax his grip on the bedspread, to relax every muscle in his body, to hand himself over totally and completely,

“God you look amazing,” Steve tells him.

It's the truth. Danny spread out; Danny trusting him so completely makes him feel like nothing he's ever felt. His dick ruts eagerly in the air and he tilts his hips, pressing up against Danny, holding himself in check, not pushing in. Not yet.

"Now," Danny grits out, "Please, now."

"Okay babe." It's not like Steve's trying to drag this out. He just wants it to be right-to be incredible. Gripping Danny’s ankles, not touching himself at all, Steve clenches his bottom and slowly presses his way inside Danny. For a second his vision goes, everything goes, all he feels is Danny's hot throbbing body encasing him, sucking him in deeper. He shudders at the intensity.

Danny grunts, a little panicked, a little breathless. It’s always this way at first-Steve feels too big, like he will never be able to take it all.

“Breathe Danny- come on, just get used to me.”

Steve’s steady voice keeps him anchored- keeps his panic at bay. He breathes deeply; Steve stays completely still, waiting for his signal. “Okay,” Danny finally whispers.

Steve nods.

And then he gets down to business.

Biceps rippling, he holds Danny’s legs up and wide apart, clenches his bottom and presses forward. Slowly, masterfully, his slicked cock slides into Danny, claiming him, filling him, making him gasp astonished sounds mingled with soft whimpers. Steve stops when his balls hit Danny’s backside and waits. He stares down, incredulous and awestruck. Danny’s skin is dimpled with goose flesh; he's shivering as his body adjusts to the enormity inside him. He is his.

“God I love you,” Steve chokes out.

Danny can’t answer but the look he flashes Steve clearly returns the feeling. After a deep breath he nods and then closes his eyes-silently telling Steve, yeah, go ahead and fuck the ever-loving daylights out of me.

Steve closes his eyes too; his concentration needs to be absolute. He starts out slowly and rhythmically, hollowing his glutes before each decisive thrust into Danny’s. He makes a grateful shuddered sound when Danny’s body concedes and allows him to go deeper. He backs a few inches away from Danny so he can pull out all but the tip of his cock. Then he looks down. “Oh God,” he gasps, reaching down, fingering the stretched skin where they are joined. It’s like it’s the first time he’s ever seen it. “Give me your hand Danny… feel me .”

Don’t ask him what he’s doing. Don’t ask him anything. Somehow Danny not only hears him; he understands and reaches between his legs. Steve grabs his hand and guides it so Danny can feel Steve’s cock, hard and slick as it enters him. He can feel his own insides pulsing around it- feel it pulsing inside him. He opens his eyes and stares back at Steve.

Both of them are in awe.

“Fuck me, babe,” he gasps, “fuck me deep.”

Steve needs no further invitation. A lifetime of grueling conditioning has its unexpected benefits; he’s been groomed for this. He pistons effortlessly in and out of Danny, grunting when he bottoms out, then giving his hips a little swivel that makes Danny gasp with pleasure. Sweat glistens on his back and shoulders, his face flushes. Danny’s insides tight aroung his cock make it even harder. He adjusts his angle; knowing exactly how to help Danny take him-how to hit his sweet spot so pleasure erases pain.

“Ahhhh! Oh….oh God!” Danny screams. His cock spurts another gush of clear fluid. "I'm... close-"

“Come for me, then, Danny. Do it!”

Like his partner, Danny needs no further invitation. The second Steve wraps his fingers around his dick, Danny's orgasm explodes. Again and again he bucks up off the bed , balanced practically on his shoulders Steve is holding his ankles so high. Splatters of cum land on his chest and belly and just below his eye. He has no idea though; his only perception is of the out-of-this-world, blinding pleasure that’s pulsing through him.

Steve sees him throgh it, loving how lost he is, stroking his sweet spot again and again until he’s sure not a drop of cum is unspent. Only then does he give into the wave begging to crest inside of him. Only then does he grunt Danny’s name and shoot his load with a strangled groan. It’s an incredible sight the way each contraction rips through him- the way he braces for it and then grunts, grateful and astonished. When it’s finally over and he lowers Danny’s legs his arms are trembling with fatigue. His hand shakes as he runs his fingertips over Danny’s bottom, massaging him until he puckers and tightens. The whole time both of them can only pant-no way can they speak-not yet.

Satisfied that Danny is good, Steve drops down beside him, draping an arm over his sticky chest. He doesn’t care about the mess, he loves that he made Danny cum so damn hard. He loves that Danny made him cum just as hard. “Hey he whispers, you still alive?”

“Barely.”

“So was this a good way to celebrate your good news?”

“God yes. That… was incredible.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I kind of enjoyed it myself.”

“We aim to please,” Danny murmurs sleepily. It’s the last thing he’ll say before drifting off, blissed and sated and stupid with endorphins.

Steve, on the other hand, stays awake, tracing his fingers through Danny’s chest hair and marveling at the curves and hollows of his body. He doesn't last much longer though; just a few minutes later his head sinks into the pillow and his eyes close. The last thing that crosses his mind is random and silly and makes him huff softly to himself.

Why _do_ they call them dress blues?


End file.
